


i got you.

by soundscape



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: What did love feel like?She’d tried watching romantic comedies, but all they did was make her roll her eyes and shut the TV off. Was that really what ‘love’ was? All that cheesy, mushy crap honestly seemed so fake, it was awful to watch.Maybe it just wasn’t for her. Love, that is. She didn’t think she was capable of acting like that towards anyone.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i got you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just writing all sorts of apex stuff rn...  
> hmu @ codename-wraith on tumblr.

What did love feel like?

She’d tried watching romantic comedies, but all they did was make her roll her eyes and shut the TV off. Was that really what ‘love’ was? All that cheesy, mushy crap honestly seemed so fake, it was awful to watch.

Maybe it just wasn’t for her. Love, that is. She didn’t think she was capable of acting like that towards _anyone_.

* * *

“… I got you.”

Oh. _Oh._

Confusion flashed over Wraith’s expression as Bangalore helped her up, her voice… soft. She quickly tended to her wounds, mostly to give herself something to do as a distraction from…

She peeked a quick glance at Bangalore, suddenly noticing all sorts of little details she had missed about the other woman before– how she held herself with confidence, her strong, toned back straightened to attention; how even while their squad was almost wiped, having to hide and heal, she stayed vigilant and ready to attack at a moment’s notice, looking to defend her team even if she was outnumbered–

Oh.

* * *

It still wasn’t love.

Wraith wasn’t one to play with her food, but she wasn’t feeling too hungry right then, far too distracted with her thoughts. She poked at her mashed potatoes with her fork absentmindedly, thinking back to the match from earlier.

Nope, not love. In fact, it wasn’t anything _at all._ Why would she catch feelings for _Bangalore_ of all people? She was a die-hard IMC soldier who liked taunting Wraith _a little too much_ when she just so happened to get the upper hand. They were practically rivals.

Still… after Bangalore had picked her up and they’d healed in a house, they had some surprisingly good chemistry for the rest of the game, picking up the win together. Wraith wasn’t sure what happened – in the past, and honestly, even up until that crucial moment, they were _never_ on the same page. It had always cost them the match, made their attitudes sour (they were both sore losers), and so whenever they would catch each other on opposing squads in 1v1s, they took more pleasure in showing the other up – to prove they were right. 

At least, those were _her_ motivations. She didn’t claim to understand Bangalore. Couldn’t.

There were a lot of things about that woman she didn’t understand. How could someone still be sympathetic towards the IMC after the shit they pulled? Was she misunderstanding her intentions? And also, how could she go from this general attitude of ‘I’m better than you’ to treating Wraith like… that.

_I got you._

Her tone had been so gentle.

~~Wraith wanted to hear it again.~~

* * *

Wraith had one arm propped up on the side of the couch with her cheek pressed to her palm, wearing an indifferent expression as she watched this girl pine after her crush. No matter how many times she tried watching this sort of thing, she just didn’t get it.

> “You two used to fight all the time. What makes you think you like them?” – MC’s friend.  
> “I just… started seeing them differently. I don’t really know.” – MC.  
> “Uh-huh. I need more details. Explain.” – MC’s friend.

“How do you go from hating someone to suddenly liking them?” Wraith muttered aloud to herself, moving for the remote. This was exactly what she was talking about… it was too fake. She couldn’t watch anymore.

> “They did something… I didn’t expect. And I… started noticing new things about them.” – MC.

Wraith paused, remote in hand, her finger hovering over the “OFF” button. Slowly, she lowered her arm, continuing to watch.

> “What did you start noticing?” – MC’s friend.  
> “I don’t know. Maybe they’re not as bad as I thought? When I watch them, lately, they actually seem… pretty nice. Maybe I was wrong about them.” – MC.  
> “So you’re seeing a lot of good things all of a sudden.” – MC’s friend.

She thought back to Bangalore’s cheer of “hell yeah!” when Wraith had taken down the final opponent. To how she’d been attentive – and maybe this had _always_ been the case, but Wraith hadn’t noticed it before – to the things her squad needed, actively pinging them when she came across them. To her proud smile as they were declared the champions. Her knowledge. Strength. Resourcefulness–

_Huh._

– actually, the more she sat and thought about all of the good things Bangalore did, the more she realized they outweighed the bad. Not only that, but… the bad things, maybe, weren’t so bad to begin with.

Like, their rivalry… was pretty fun. And challenging. It brought Wraith a lot of satisfaction… not because she hated Bangalore or anything, but, more because she knew they were matched evenly – she was a worthy opponent.

Subconsciously, Wraith leaned forward as she watched the screen, her interest in the movie growing with each line of dialogue.

> “Oh, what am I supposed to do?!” – MC.  
> “Why not just tell them?” – MC’s friend.  
> “But they hate me! We’ve never gotten along, there’s no way they feel the same way…” – MC.

That was definitely true.

Even if Wraith wanted to entertain that she had… _some sort_ of feelings for the other Legend, there was no way it was reciprocated. Whatsoever. She didn’t think anything could convince her to even _attempt_ to talk to her about it – and it wasn’t even the rejection she was afraid of. She didn’t want to be laughed at in her face. No thanks.

> “You’ll never know unless you try.” – MC’s friend.

It was at that moment Wraith shut the TV off. This was _too much_. She was _way_ in over her head.

She unlocked her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Wraith knew she had Bangalore’s number somewhere… probably in some group text she never checked. It took her a minute to find it, but it was there. Slowly, she opened a new message, input her number, and stared at the screen.

… Did she even want to know?

Really, she’d barely processed how she felt about Bangalore in the first place. It would be the smarter decision for her to sit on these new thoughts, not just for tonight, but forever – since when did she have time for romance in the first place? – but her hesitations didn’t stop her from typing a message.

> **[To: Bangalore]** hey. it’s wraith. are you up? i know it’s late. sorry.

She thumbed over the ‘send’ button, contemplating.

Well. Wraith knew she wouldn’t be able to get to the bottom of this – how she felt, how Bangalore felt, what she wanted, any of it – unless she confronted her with it in person.

_You’ll never know unless you try._

She hit send, and waited.


End file.
